To the moon and back
by Math'L
Summary: Il était assis au bar, buvant une bière, perdu dans des pensées nébuleuses Elle s'installa sur le tabouret à côté de lui et commanda un demi de bière rouge. Tous les Hale semblait posséder ce magnétisme et cette aura sauvage. Mais Laura savait l'adoucir avec un sourire, chose que Derek ne s'était jamais donné la peine de faire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note : J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir posté depuis une éternité. Vous m'avez manqué.**

 _ **Vous allez me haïr.**_

 **oOo**

Il était assis au bar, buvant une bière, perdu dans des pensées nébuleuses Elle s'installa sur le tabouret à côté de lui et commanda un demi de bière rouge. Il ne la regarda pas tout de suite. Mais le bruit du verre tapant contre le zinc le sortit de sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête mais la détourna vite quand il reconnut la personne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais jamais ses yeux ne dévièrent du mur en face de lui, et de la multitude de bouteilles.

\- Je suppose que te trouver assis à ma droite, dans un bar obscur ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Ce serait une insulte à ton intelligence de te l'affirmer. répondit-elle, mi-espiègle, mi-sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Laura ?

Cette fois, il se tourna franchement vers elle. L'air de famille était immanquable. Renforcé par la veste en cuir noir et le jean foncé. Tous les Hale semblait posséder ce magnétisme et cette aura sauvage. Mais Laura savait l'adoucir avec un sourire, chose que Derek ne s'était jamais donné la peine de faire.

\- Te poser des questions indiscrètes. Comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

\- Mon frère se promène avec cet air malheureux insupportable.

\- Ton frère a le même renfrogné que d'habitude. Arrête d'essayer de m'attendrir.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Pourquoi serais-je resté ? Pourquoi te répondrais-je ? Pourquoi te répondrais-je à toi ? Ceux sont des questions que Derek n'a pas posées, pourquoi devrais-je en référer à sa sœur ?

Laura secoua la tête, un peu triste. Elle l'aimait bien, Stiles. Il avait hanté leur salon, jouant avec Cora et criant dans leur jardin. Et puis, la vie avait basculé et ils étaient partis. La volonté de laisser le passé derrière eux les avaient poussés à laisser Stiles aussi. Stiles et ses remarques étranges. Stiles et ses sarcasmes dosés. Stiles et le plaisir qu'il y avait à l'avoir avec eux. Mais leur retour avait permis de le retrouver dans leur vie, avec son espièglerie et son intelligence. Il avait été là quand le monde ne tournait plus rond, quand il avait fallu se battre. Alors qu'il aurait pu partir. Après tout, personne ne lui en aurait voulu. Mais Stiles était plus loyal qu'un loup. Plus têtu aussi. Quand ils avaient voulu l'éloigner pour le protéger, il leur avait prouvé que c'était eux qui avaient besoin de lui pour rester en vie.

Quand Derek avait ramené cette _Braeden_ à la maison, elle ne l'avait pas aimé. Peter et Cora non plus. Ils avaient secrètement espéré qu'ils rompent. Mais non. Les mois passés et elle était toujours là à la table du petit-déjeuner. Elle continuait de hanter les couloirs de la maison, multipliant les allers-retours entre la salle de bain et la chambre à coucher. Alors, quand Derek avait commencé à revenir avec l'odeur de Stiles sur lui, ancré trop profondément pour que ce soit juste « amical », personne n'avait rien dit, malgré l'adultère flagrant. Ils avaient attendu un dénouement qui leur semblait inévitable et ô combien appréciable.

Quand son frère avait rompu avec Braeden, ils étaient tous prêts à accueillir officiellement Stiles. Mais rien. Jour après jour, ils avaient été prêts pour laisser éclater leur joie. Et puis un jour, l'odeur de Stiles s'estompa du corps de Derek. Définitivement.

Ils n'avaient rien dit sur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Derek avait toujours aimé garder sa vie privée, aussi privée que c'était possible dans une famille de loup-garous. Alors ils avaient respecté ce choix. Mais l'odeur douce et boisée de Stiles avait été remplacée par cette exécrable odeur de tristesse et de résignation. D'après Cora, l'hyperactif n'allait pas beaucoup mieux, bien qu'il le cachait bien. Et Laura voulait comprendre. Stiles et Derek, c'était tellement évident que ça leur crevait les yeux. C'est pour ça qu'elle était dans ce bar bruyant, qui puait les hormones et la frustration. Et foi de Hale, elle saurait.

\- Stiles, tu as été là aux moments les plus difficiles. Tu as été là quand tu aurais pu partir. Tu es resté quand on t'a hurlé de t'en aller. Pourquoi, alors qu'on voudrait que tu restes, c'est maintenant que tu te décides de partir.

\- Votre volonté, à Cora, Peter et toi n'entre pas en ligne de compte Laura. C'est à Derek et uniquement à lui que revient cette décision.

\- Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires.

\- Et pourtant c'est tellement simple et tellement banal.

La voix de Stiles était basse, presque rauque. Loin de l'énergie qu'elle avait habituellement. Loin de refléter l'entrain de son propriétaire.

\- Deux personnes couchent ensemble, pour le plaisir, pour passer le temps. Et puis une des deux est assez conne pour demander à l'autre si elle veut quelque chose de plus officielle. Et on passe d'une amitié solide et de plaisir partagée à une ignorance pure et simple.

Laura plissa les paupières quand elle comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. C'était du Derek tout craché. C'était écrit sur son visage qu'il en pinçait pour Stiles. Mais non, Môssieur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- Mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Elle avait momentanément arrêté d'écouter Stiles mais cette phrase la ramena à la réalité de la discussion. Bien sûr que c'était plus mal. Les voir tous les deux, c'était tellement évident, et doux et chaleureux. Ils s'envoyaient des piques, se répondaient, jouaient. Des années qu'ils se séduisaient. Des mois que leurs préliminaires duraient. Laura n'avait jamais compris comment Braeden avait supporté ça. Elle était cocue bien avant que les deux hommes ne couchent ensemble. Pour ainsi dire, on aurait presque pu dire que c'était elle, la maîtresse. Tout chez eux criait leur affection et leur désir. Ça piquait le nez et donnait des frissons.

\- J'ai été son amant. Comment peut-on être sûr de la fidélité d'un homme lorsque l'on a été son vilain petit secret ?

Laura réfléchit mais n'avait pas d'argument contre ça. Et elle n'avait rien à répondre quand il murmura :

\- « Trompe-moi une fois, honte à toi. Trompe-moi deux fois, honte à moi ».

Alors elle essaya les banalités. Tout pour tenter de rappeler à Stiles que Derek était l'homme d'une seule personne. Pour lui rappeler qu'avant et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'y avait toujours eu que lui.

\- Mais toi et Derek, ce n'est en rien comparable à lui et Braeden. Ou même lui et n'importe quelle autre fille.

\- Laura, Derek et moi avons passé plus de temps à nous disputer qu'autre chose. C'est le frisson de la dispute qui nous a menés à ça, rien d'autre. Et c'est quelque chose qu'il pourra trouver chez une autre. Voir même qui pourra le lasser et le faire partir avec une femme plus calme. Il n'y a pas de destiné entre Derek et moi. Et il n'y aura sans doute pas de « ils vécurent heureux ». J'ai essayé mais ton frère ne veut pas … et je suis fatigué de me battre. Si c'est un combat, alors ce n'est pas de l'amour.

Laura laissa tomber la tête, vaincue. Elle ne pouvait rien opposer à Stiles, parce que, quelque part, il avait raison. Mais avant de partir, elle avait une dernière question :

\- Je vais partir. Mais avant ça : pourquoi penses-tu que c'est une femme qui va voler le cœur de Derek ?

\- Parce que Derek est un homme à femmes. Je suis sa seule exception. Il me l'a dit. Il ne se retourne pas sur les hommes. Je suis son exception. Et comme toute exception, je ne suis pas faite pour durer.

Il finit son verre cul-sec, et finalement, ce fut lui qui se leva pour partir.

\- Ne lui dit rien. Pas un mot de cette conversation. Il ne saura jamais que j'étais fou amoureux de lui et que je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. Il ne saura jamais que j'ai eu envie de taillader le visage de Braeden des dizaines de fois. C'est fini maintenant. Il n'y aura jamais de Stiles&Derek. Et je t'interdis de ne lui en souffler ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Et malgré son statut d'alpha, malgré ses crocs, ses griffes et ses yeux rouges, Laura ne put que se soumettre, presque malgré elle. Il irradiait de Stiles cette posture d'autorité, qui fait renoncer à quiconque de vouloir se rebeller.

Elle tenta malgré tout.

\- Ça pourrait …

\- Ca ne pourrait rien du tout. Tu ne diras rien, Laura.

A contrecœur, elle baissa la tête, soumission ultime.

Quand elle la releva, Stiles n'était plus là. Mais elle vit dans la foule, comme figé, deux yeux qu'elle connaissait par cœur. A son visage, elle comprit que Derek avait tout entendu de la déclaration d'amour de Stiles. Et qu'il venait de sentir son propre cœur se briser.

oOo

 **Voilà. Haïssez-moi. Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite, si l'inspiration toque à ma tête (ou si vous m'insultez assez fort ^^). Merci d'être là, toujours présent(e)s.**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiir ! Je suis une horrible personne. 1) parce que j'ai mis un temps pas possible à poster ce chapitre 2) parce que j'ai répondu à une partie des reviews mais pas à toutes et que je ne me souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu. Du coup, y'a des personnes que j'ai oublié et j'en suis réellement navrée ! Il faut vraiment que je prenne le temps de répondre (j'ai un retard phénoménal) et 3) je poste ce chapitre maiiiis … j'ai que deux phrases d'écrites pour la suite, autant vous dire que ça va pas arriver tout de suite, tout de suite, je me sens horrible !**

 **MAIS ! J'aimerais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ce 1** **e** **chapitre, à toutes les insultes qui m'ont montré que vous vouliez une suite ! (sauf quelques-uns qui semblent apprécier les bad end, pas courant mais amusant ^^)**

 **En espérant que cette suite vous plaise !**

 **oOo**

Laura l'énervait. Elle le regardait tout le temps avec cet air interrogateur sur le visage et ça lui donnait envie de se transformer et de lui sauter à la gorge. Il savait l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Elle lui piquait le nez et lui tordait le cœur.

Non, il ne voulait pas en parler.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : voir Stiles. Embrasser Stiles. Faire l'amour avec Stiles.

Il avait dit non à Stiles. Il avait mis une barrière entre eux. Il pensait que c'était pour le mieux. Il n'est pas homo. Jamais un homme n'avait attiré son attention. Sauf Stiles. Stiles qui l'aimait. Stiles qui le voulait.

Mais Derek avait dit non. Parce que peut-être qu'un jour, il tomberait amoureux d'une femme. Il était un homme à femmes. Et qu'il ne voulait pas blesser Stiles. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez eux et lui dire :

« Je t'ai aimé Stiles mais elle, elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. »

Alors pour ne pas faire de fausses promesses, pour ne pas briser Stiles dans le futur, il avait mis fin à cette relation qui ne disait pas son nom. A cette histoire qui ne les menait nulle part, si ce n'est à leur perte.

Mais voilà, ce soir-là, il avait eu envie de parler. Et dans ces cas-là, il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de le comprendre, et ce depuis le début. Laura.

Son cœur débordait et il voulait hurler. Il voulait Laura. Comme dans leur enfance, quand rien n'allait. C'était dans les bras de sa sœur qu'il voulait se perdre. Désespérément. Cora lui avait dit qu'elle partit dans un bar. Il l'avait trouvée. Trouvé attablée comptoir. Discutant avec un jeune homme qu'il avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Derek maudissait le destin, qui avait mis Stiles sur sa route, alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il désirait le voir ou l'oublier.

Sans qu'il ne le décide, parce que son attention était toujours dirigée vers Stiles quand il était dans les parages, il entendit les mots qu'il prononça :

« Deux personnes couchent ensemble, pour le plaisir, pour passer le temps. Et puis une des deux est assez conne pour demander à l'autre si elle veut quelque chose de plus officielle. Et on passe d'une amitié solide et de plaisir partagée à une ignorance pure et simple. »

Son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas blesser Stiles. Il voulait juste lui éviter une future déception. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à lui. Paige l'avait voulu et elle en était morte. Rien ne devait lui arriver. Et surtout pas appartenir à la famille Hale. C'était une malédiction qu'il ne pouvait pas lui imposer.

Et le brun continuait de parler, ignorant que chacun de ses mots étaient un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

« Il ne saura jamais que j'étais fou amoureux de lui et que je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. Il ne saura jamais que j'ai eu envie de taillader le visage de Braeden des dizaines de fois. C'est fini maintenant. »

Il vit Laura se soumettre. Il suivit le corps de Stiles se mouvant à travers la foule, quittant le bar bondé pour retrouver la fraîcheur du monde. Ses yeux revinrent vers sa sœur, cherchant une alliée, une amie, quelque chose auquel se rattacher. Son regard se fixa dans celui de sa sœur alors que les mots de Stiles résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il sentit son cœur se briser.

Il rejoignit Laura sans en avoir conscience. Il commanda une bière sans se souvenir d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Et il s'écroula dans les bras de sa sœur sans savoir comment il était arrivé jusque-là. Il reprit conscience de son corps lové contre celui de Laura, de la main dans ses cheveux et de cette voix chaude à son oreille.

Il s'éloigna de sa sœur et passa une main sur son visage. Il attrapa sa bière et en bu une grande gorgée. Il grimaça, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il avait commandé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Laura et ses questions. Laura et son envie d'agir. C'était quelque chose qui les avait toujours séparée. Derek réfléchissait, pesait le pour et le contre, faisait des plans, et souvent, ne faisait rien parce qu'il avait loupé le bon moment pour le faire. Laura agissait. Elle prenait le taureau par les cornes et décidait de foncer. Ça lui avait joué des tours bien des fois. Elle avait souvent créé plus de soucis qu'elle n'en avait réglés. Elle avait blessé des gens et s'était blessé elle-même. Mais jamais elle n'apprenait. Et malgré les conséquences parfois fâcheuses, elle n'avait jamais changé de comportement. Derek l'admirait pour cela. Pour décider d'agir, qu'importe le prix qu'elle devrait payer. Il aurait aimé être plus comme elle.

Mais s'exprimer, s'expliquer, forcer les gens à l'écouter, ça le paralysait. Laura le regarda, semblant savoir pertinemment ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau, quand sa sœur en avait 20 et l'écoutait parler de cette fille à qui il plaisait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être aurait-elle été moins compréhensive si elle avait su que c'était une Argent.

Aujourd'hui, Derek avait 23 ans, Laura 27 et rien n'avait changé.

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser partir, Der. Il t'aime. Et tu l'aimes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Pourquoi tu t'interdis ce bonheur. Mais bordel, quand on a la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous aime inconditionnellement, comme Stiles le fait, sachant tout ou presque de toi, et qu'on en est aussi fou de lui qu'il l'est de nous, on fonce. Alors, Derek, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train d'embrasser Stiles à perdre haleine ?

Elle attrapa son menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et ne me mens pas.

Alors Derek lâcha toutes les pensées qui noyaient son cerveau.

\- Je suis un homme à femmes. A femmes que je ne sais pas choisir. Est-ce réellement un cadeau que de faire de lui un Hale ?

Il n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots et il les regretta. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur pense qu'il avait honte de sa famille ou de son nom.

\- C'est un patronyme dur à porter, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te cache pas de moi, Derek. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, ne te cache pas de moi. Les gens que tu choisis ne sont pas forcément mauvais. Kate et Jennifer sont venues avec de mauvaises intentions et ont tout fait pour te séduire. Elles sont devenues les femmes que tu voulais voir, dont tu avais besoin. Tu n'es pas coupable.

Elle répéta avec plus de force.

\- Tu n'es pas coupable.

\- Et le fait que tu sois sorti avec des femmes ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas aimer un homme.

Derek commença à bégayer. Les mots voulaient sortir mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je … je me suis toujours imaginé marié, une grande maison où une meute pourrait vivre. Et.

\- Et ?

\- Et des enfants. Des louveteaux, ou pas. Mais des enfants qui m'appelleraient 'papa' et avec qui la ressemblance serait évidente. Des enfants à qui léguer l'héritage Hale, à qui parler de papa et de maman ou des cousins. Des enfants que j'aimerais plus que tout au monde et pour qui je serais prêt à mettre le feu à l'Univers pour les sauver.

Et me mettre avec Stiles, c'est abandonner ce rêve. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, je rencontre une femme qui pourrait être la mère de mes enfants et de devoir dire à Stiles « Je t'ai aimé passionnément mais elle a ce que tu ne pourras jamais me donner ». Et ça serait tellement cruel. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

\- Oh, Derek, tu es tellement amoureux.

\- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? répondit-il, un peu en colère.

\- J'ai tout entendu Der. Dis-moi, dans ton scénario catastrophe où tu expliques à Stiles que tu le quittes pour un utérus, où vous êtes ?

\- Je ne le quitte pas pour un ut… . Dans une cuisine. Un comptoir nous séparerait.

\- Le loft ?

\- Non. Un chez-nous. Quelque chose qui nous ressemblerait à tous les deux.

\- Et Stiles à 20 ans ?

\- Non, au moins 25 ans.

\- Donc, tu prévois de devoir peut-être rompre avec Stiles dans cinq ans ?

Son silence était une réponse en soi. Il s'était déjà projeté. Il l'imaginait assez bien, son futur près de Stiles. Un futur où ils ne s'ennuieraient jamais. Où il y aurait des prises de bec et des soirées passées sur le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Les sorties cinéma où l'hyperactif serait intenable parce que Derek ne se passionnerait pas comme il le fallait pour le film. (alors que la seule raison pour laquelle il serait là, ce serait pour voir Stiles sourire, sursauter, râler, pleurer, bouder). Les repas de famille. Quelqu'un à la maison qui nous accueille et à qui on a manqué.

Il sut qu'il était foutu. Qu'importe les excuses qu'il pourrait se donner, ce serait presque criminel de rejeter Stiles pour ça.

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de sa sœur. Et Laura fut fière d'y lire une résolution à toute épreuve. Elle se détourna de lui, regardant sa bière, l'invitant à s'en aller, à courir après l'amour de sa vie. Elle ferma doucement les yeux quand elle sentit le baiser qu'on posait contre sa joue. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était seule.

oOo

 **Voilàààà ! J'espère que ce changement de point de vue vous a plu ! Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, une fois que j'ai su ce que Derek allait dire ! ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : PiccolinaSandra**

 **Je suppose que tu as pleuré à nouveau en regardant Maze Runner 3 ? J'ai appris la leçon, j'ai arrêté de me maquiller pour aller au cinéma ^^**

 **Ecrire, ça fait toujours du bien, ça permet de mettre des mots là où on ne sait plus quoi dire !**

 **J'ai lu a Desperate Arrangement ! Grâce à toi, j'ai relu A deliberate fake boyfriend trope, que je ne peux que te recommander !**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Il s'est fait attendre et j'en suis navrée. MAIS LE VOILA ! Et j'en suis assez contente.**

 **Merci pour tous vos mots, qui m'ont motivés et m'ont poussés à me mettre à écrire quand l'envie se faisait rare.**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**

 **R &R : **

**Mikawaii-chan : tu sais que j'y ai pensé, au coup tordu ?! Mais** **Nélia** **m'a interdit. Merci pour tous tes messages, qui égrènent chacune de mes histoires. Tes mots me font toujours sourire et tes compliments me vont toujours droit au cœur ! Alors, sincèrement, merci ! Sterekement vôtre,**

Il se dépêcha de sortir du bar, bousculant des gens au passage mais il n'en avait que faire. Il devait voir Stiles. Maintenant. Avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Avant de s'inventer des excuses pour attendre et de le voir tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le bar n'était pas situé très loin de l'appartement de l'hyperactif, il était sûrement venu à pied. Derek prit le chemin le plus logique et hâta le pas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le rattraper. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas à rester devant la porte, à déclarer tout ce qu'il avait à dire à travers la planche de bois, parce que Stiles ne voulait pas lui ouvrir.

L'hyperactif avait pris une décision. Et il s'y tiendrait. Stiles n'était pas homme à courir après quelqu'un. Il l'avait fait pour Lydia. Il avait appris la leçon. Il n'est pas bon de rester à côté de quelqu'un en espérant quelque chose de réciproque. Stiles ne courrait plus après les gens. Il restait, et un jour, il décidait de s'en aller. Pour évoluer, pour ne pas rester engluer dans un mélange d'espoir et de douleur. Ses mots, pas ceux de Derek. Ça avait une de leur conversation, lors d'une après-midi passée ensemble. Et les paroles de Stiles s'étaient naturellement gravées dans sa mémoire, comme toutes les informations le concernant.

Il s'était bêtement dit que ça ne le concernait pas. Pas d'amour entre eux, alors pas de crainte d'être quitté. Pas d'angoisse sourde dans l'estomac quand on remarque que celui qu'on aime s'éloigne irrémédiablement.

Derek avait porté fièrement ses œillères et maintenant, il le regrettait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son pas s'accélérait. Tout son être voulait Stiles alors que son esprit était terrorisé. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Je suis un idiot ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux mais j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi ? J'ai toujours les mêmes craintes mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'en aller ?

Il s'arrêta net. N'était-ce pas égoïste de dire à Stiles « Je t'aime mais il te manque quelque chose qui fera que je ne te quitterais jamais » ?

Dans sa tête, la voix de Laura résonna avec force « Arrête de réfléchir et fonce. » Etrangement, il y eut un écho, une tessiture qui appartenait à Stiles « Ne choisis pas à ma place. »

C'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Être égoïste et laisser Stiles choisir. Lui donner toutes les cartes et lui dire de décider pour eux deux.

Lâche. Egoïste. Mais libérateur. Il reprit sa marche jusqu'à arriver devant l'immeuble de l'hyperactif. Il leva la tête pour voir la fenêtre du salon éclairée et la silhouette de Stiles en contrejour.

Il arriva devant la porte et vit l'interphone. Il jura intérieurement. S'il sonnait maintenant, il ne montrait jamais. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui déclarer son amour à travers un haut-parleur grésillant, qui ne permettait même pas d'entendre le nom de l'interlocuteur.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, la chance sembla lui sourire. Une grand-mère sortit de l'immeuble et lui tint aimablement la porte. Elle lui souriait. Il n'aurait pas dû l'entendre mais alors qu'elle trottinait vers sa voiture, elle murmura : « L'amour change les visages ».

Il ne s'attarda pas sur ces paroles. Il avait un amour à déclarer et à peine assez de courage pour cela.

Il monta l'escalier, son allure se ralentissant au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais à un moment, la porte de Stiles fut devant lui et il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il frappa.

Il entendit Stiles se déplacer. Le plancher craquer face à la pression de ses pas. Il entendit sa respiration de l'autre côté de la porte et son arcade sourcilière se cognant contre le judas.

Il entendit le silence. Stiles savait pertinemment qu'il avait été entendu. Et pourtant, il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Le courage de Derek s'amenuisa un peu plus.

Il posa son front contre la porte et soupira. Il avait tout gâché, encore. Cette porte, c'était un mur que Stiles mettait en eux. Un ultime obstacle pour se cacher. Derek avait tout perdu, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il jouait.

Il soupira à nouveau et décida qu'ayant déjà tout manqué, il ne pouvait pas faire pire.

On disait qu'il était silencieux. Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait été bavard, amoureux des mots. Les drames de sa vie lui avaient volé sa parole, mais pas les mots qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il devait juste les prononcer à nouveau. Juste avoir à nouveau 15 ans pour quelques minutes.

 **\- Stiles. Ecoute-moi s'il te plait. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais s'il te plait, reste derrière cette porte et écoute-moi.**

Le front toujours collé au panneau de bois, il entendit le dos de Stiles se cognait contre la porte, et son corps glisser le long de la paroi. Il entendit le bassin de Stiles rencontrer le sol et sa tête se poser contre le bois. Il prit ça pour une autorisation.

Ce n'était pas que libérer les mots, c'était aussi se mettre à nu. Pénitence pour avoir fermé les yeux.

 **\- Je peux te parler de la vie, telle que j'aimerais qu'elle soit dans quelques années ? Je reconstruirais le Manoir. Peut-être qu'on bâtirait des maisons isolées autour, pour que chacun puisse avoir son intimité. Je voudrais la Meute réunie, soudée, aimante.**

Il prit une grande inspiration.

 **\- Je voudrais une maison remplie de louveteaux. Des enfants dont personne ne pourrait douter de la paternité, parce qu'ils seraient moi tout craché. Je voudrais une grande famille, que je pourrais aimer, protéger. Je voudrais m'endormir chaque soir, bercé par leur cœur battant et vivre la peur au ventre quand ils s'éloigneront pour vivre leur vie. Je veux pouvoir leur parler de mes parents, de mes grands-parents, leur apprendre comment être un loup-garou, ou comment devenir extraordinaire, sans en être un. Je voudrais qu'ils soient altruistes, drôles, intelligents. Je veux m'empêcher de rire à leurs bêtises, et jouer avec eux dans le jardin.**

 **Je veux une grande famille.**

 **Et je te veux toi.**

 **Mais ma plus grande peur, Stiles, c'est que tu ne sois pas suffisant. C'est d'un jour, te briser le cœur en te quittant, parce que je me serais rendu compte que je ne peux pas oublier mon rêve de grande famille, pour toi. Et je refuse de te faire perdre ton temps. Je refuse que tu t'investisses dans cette relation, avec toute cette fougue qui te caractérise, et que tu te brûles les ailes parce que je serais incapable de te trouver suffisant.**

 **Tu devrais suffire. Tu devrais être la plus grande récompense d'une vie, le rêve ultime. On devrait te chérir chaque jour, et ne pas envier un autre destin, parce que tu devrais être le seul destin que l'on voudrait embrasser. C'est seulement à cette condition que tu seras alors aimé comme tu le mérites.**

 **Et je pense ne pas en être capable. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de toi, pas à la hauteur de l'amour que tu pourrais donner.**

Et Derek se rendit compte de quelque chose. Son cœur rata un battement. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. On n'enferme pas les gens que l'on aime.

 **Je t'aime. Mais je ne serais jamais la meilleure personne pour toi. S'il te plaît, fais-toi aimer de la meilleure des manières. Trouve quelqu'un qui t'aimera mieux que je ne le ferais jamais. Sois le plus amoureux des hommes.**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas te garder pour moi.**

Il inspira une dernière fois, tentant de retenir la fragrance de Stiles, refusant d'examiner ses sentiments. Il savoura l'odeur épicé de son parfum et la douce chaleur de sa peau. Et il s'en alla.

Chaque pas semblait lui coûtait plus que le précédent. Il renonçait à Stiles et tout son corps semblait en prendre conscience. Il abandonnait un homme qui l'aimait, et qu'il aimait, pour un rêve, une chimère, la volonté de ne pas blesser.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et la voix de Stiles retentit dans tout l'immeuble.

 **\- DEREK HALE, TU ES UN IDIOT !**

La surprise le cloua au sol, alors qu'il se retournait pour apercevoir un Stiles particulièrement énervé, qui descendait rapidement les marches, pour le rejoindre.

 **\- DE QUEL DROIT CHOISIS-TU POUR MOI ? Quelle noblesse ?! MON CUL ! Quel orgueil ! Qui te dit qu'on sera encore ensemble quand la question des enfants viendra se poser ? Qui te dit qu'il n'existe pas de solution ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'épouser, je t'ai demandé de m'accorder une chance. Mais non, Môôôssieur refuse, parce que, un jour, il rêve d'être père. Tu es un crétin ! Et oui, tu ne me mérites pas. Parce que si tu me connaissais un tant soit peu, tu ne prendrais. pas. de. décisions. à. ma. place !**

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration.

 **C'est toi que j'ai choisi. Toi, et tes rêves. Et ça me fait fondre de savoir que tu veux des enfants. Que tu les aimerais plus que tout au monde et que, bien sûr, tu les protégerais. Je peux t'imaginer sous une horde de gamins, à chahuter. Et, bordel, Derek, des solutions, il y en aura. Être avec moi ne signifie pas renoncer à tout ça. Et je ne te mériterais pas si je te demandais d'abandonner tes rêves pour moi.**

 **Tu …**

Stiles sembla avoir perdu ses mots. Et Derek ne pouvait pas lui donner les siens. Parce qu'il y avait comme un blanc dans sa tête.

Stiles voulait toujours de lui. Il avait toutes les données du problème et il voulait quand même être à ses côtés. Il l'avait choisi. Malgré tout, il l'avait choisi.

Il l'embrassa. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus fougueux de tous leurs baisers, mais sans aucun doute le plus amoureux.

Jusqu'au prochain.

Derek ferait tout pour que chaque baiser soit plus amoureux que le précédent.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà, j'espère que la conclusion de cette histoire est à la hauteur de ce que vous imaginiez et espériez.**

 **Si vous voyez des fautes agresser vos jolis yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Si vous voulez parler de votre lundi de Pentecôte, n'hésitez pas. Si vous voulez crier votre amour ou votre haine, n'hésitez** **pa** **(je prends l'amour, mais si on pouvait éviter la haine ^^).**

 **Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la force que ça donne. C'est pour ça que j'écris, pour vous, pour savoir que j'ai pu parfois égayer votre journée.**

 **On se revoit bientôt,**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **As usual : PiccolinaSandra**

 **Je suis heureuse que « You didn't say goodbye » t'aie plu, malgré sa tristesse. Vous êtes plusieurs à vous êtes étonné(e)s que j'ai réussi à vous faire pleurer en 1000 mots, je suis étonnée que cela étonne ^^**

 **Mon ami a lu Roméo, Pâris et Juliette et n'est même pas arrivé jusqu'à la fin, je suis donc tranquille, il n'ira rien lire d'autre, me permettant de continuer à écrire des choses étranges (parfois un peu inspiré de ma vie ^^).**

 **Voilà ce que tu attendais avec impatience, j'espère que cela t'a plu. Merci pour tes reviews !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**


End file.
